Terzo Dottore
Il Terzo Dottore fu il risultato della seconda rigenerazione del Dottore, impostagli da parte dei Signori del Tempo. (TV:'' The War Games) Egli dovette restare in esilio sulla Terra per un periodo significativo della sua esistenza, e anche se per questo spesso amareggiato e frustrato, si può considerare comunque più vivace del predecessore. A contrario dei Dottori precedenti, questo era maggiormente entusiasta nel combattere fisicamente i propri nemici, come dimostra la sua passione per le arti marziali, in particolare l'Aikido Venusiano. (TV: Inferno, The Mind of Evil, The Claws of Axos) Ma nonostante ciò manteneva il suo carattere controllato, e faceva sfoggio delle sue capacità solamente quando necessario. Il maggiore nemico di questo Dottore fu sicuramente il Maestro, anche se tra di loro entrambi ostentavano una amichevole rivalità. Fecero anche squadra per affrontare minacce comuni, (PROSE: ''Deadly Reunion) ma il carattere del Maestro e il suo continuo tendere a scopi maligni mantenevano viva la loro costante rivalità. Comunque, il Dottore, pur non dichiarandolo apertamente, era anche determinato a riabilitare il nome del rivale, che una volta conosceva come intimo amico. (TV: The Time Monster, The End of Time, PROSA: The Dark Path) Questa incarnazione lavorò durante il suo esilio e collaborò in seguito con la UNIT come consulente scientifico, (TV: Spearhead from Space) entrando in relazione tra gli altri con il Sergente John Benton, il Capitano Mike Yates e il Brigadiere Lethbridge-Stewart; in particolare con quest'ultimo non andò molto d'accordo inizialmente, ma in seguito stabilì un rapporto di reciproca fiducia e amicizia. Inizialmente venne assistito dalla Dottoressa Elizabeth Shaw, capace scienziata che presto lo lasciò per proseguire nella propria carriera; (PROSA: The Scales of Injustice) a quel punto gli venne affidata Jo Grant, ragazza esuberante che in seguito lasciò la UNIT per sposare Clifford Jones, (TV: The Green Death) e dopo aver viaggiato da solo per un breve periodo, si unì a lui la giornalista Sarah Jane Smith. (TV: The Time Warrior) Esposto a una massiccia dose di radiazioni sul pianeta Metebelis III, si rigenerò al quartier generale della UNIT, sotto gli occhi del Brigadiere e di Sarah Jane, nella sua quarta incarnazione. (TV: Planet of the Spiders) Biografia Post-rigenerazione : Spearhead from Space)]] Dopo lo scontro con i Signori della Guerra, il Secondo Dottore fu condannato dai Signori del Tempo ad una rigenerazione forzata e all'esilio sulla Terra del 20esimo secolo, dove gli sarebbe stato permesso di aiutare a proteggere il pianeta, una volta bloccata la sua conoscenza sul TARDIS. Dopo aver completato la rigenerazione, il Dottore cadde all'esterno della sua nave, vicino a una pattuglia della UNIT. Venne portato svenuto in ospedale, dove soffrì di vari momenti di veglia, dopo i quali perse sempre conoscenza. Scappato poi dall'ospedale, il Dottore arrivò al quartier generale della UNIT per incontrare il Brigadiere Lethbridge-Stewart. Si ritrovò a disagio col Brigadiere a causa del loro ultimo incontro e desideroso di riottenere la sua chiave del TARDIS per poter lasciare la Terra. Tuttavia, il Dottore scoprì non solo che le sue conoscenze su come far funzionare la sua nave erano bloccate, ma anche che i codici di smaterializzazione erano stati cambiati. : Spearhead from Space)]] Venendo a conoscere che quando era arrivato sulla Terra era stato trovato uno "sciame" di meteoriti, che poi si era scoperto essere alimentatori per un'entità aliena non fisica conosciuta come la Coscienza Nestene, e che questa Coscienza aveva un'affinità per la plastica e programmava di sostituire tutte le figure pubbliche e di governo con falsi umanoidi animati chiamati Auton, il Dottore si accordò per il momento a lavorare per la UNIT. Con l'aiuto della dottoressa Elizabeth Shaw, il Dottore creò un dispositivo per fermare gli Auton. Il Brigadiere temeva che la Coscienza Nestene sarebbe potuta tornare sulla Terra, e così chiese al Dottore di lavorare continuativamente per la UNIT. Lui acconsentì, decidendo che avrebbe collaborato come consulente scientifico, in cambio di strumentazioni per riparare il TARDIS, vestiti simili a quelli di cui si era appropriato mentre fuggiva dall'ospedale, e una macchina come la decappottabile antica e sportiva che aveva anch'essa requisita durante la fuga. (TV: Spearhead from Space) Inizio della carriera nella UNIT : Doctor Who and the Silurians)]] Convocati dal Brigadiere ad un centro di ricerca sotterraneo nella brughiera di Wenley, il Dottore e Liz incontrarono i siluriani, una specie rimasta in ibernazione per milioni di anni, rimessi in vita dal centro di ricerca. Il Dottore cercava di imporre la pace tra i rettili e gli umani e riuscì a guadagnarsi la fiducia del capo della razza aliena. Tuttavia, un intollerante e ribelle giovane siluriano uccise quest'ultimo e rilasciò un virus mortale che minacciava di spazzare via l'intera umanità. Il Dottore e Liz trovarono un antidoto, ma i siluriani risposero prendendo il controllo del centro di ricerca. Pianificavano di distruggere la fascia di van Allen, la barriera naturale che respinge le radiazioni solari dannose per gli umani ma benefiche per i rettili. I siluriani dovettero poi fare ritorno alle loro caverne quando il Dottore sovraccaricò il reattore, minacciandoli con un'esplosione nucleare. Il Brigadiere, a disprezzo del Dottore, fece poi distruggere la loro base. (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians) Dopo il massacro a Wenley Il Dottore salvò ambasciatori alieni dipendenti da radiazioni dal generale Carrington, un astronauta xenofobo in pensione, e arrangiò lo scambio degli ambasciatori per gli astronauti. (TV: The Ambassadors of Death) : Inferno)]] Il Dottore, Liz e la UNIT poi iniziarono a lavorare per la sicurezza di un progetto sperimentale per trivellare la crosta terrestre. La punta del trapano iniziò a far fuoriuscire un liquido oleoso e verde che trasformava coloro che lo toccavano in creature feroci e primitive che desideravano fortemente il calore, e il Dottore fu trasportato dal TARDIS parzialmente riparato in un universo parallelo. Il progetto di trivellazione lì era molto più avanzato, e lui lavorò con spietate versioni dei suoi compagni della UNIT per salvare entrambi gli universi. Nel momento in cui il sito di trivellazione dell'universo parallelo venne distrutto, diede informazioni al Dottore sul corso che il progetto avrebbe intrapreso, e questo gli permise di salvare il proprio, al costo di lasciar diventare il direttore delle operazioni una delle creature. (TV: Inferno) Battaglie con il Maestro Incontrando il Maestro, che stava pianificando di distruggere l'umanità attraverso un'alleanza con la Coscienza Nestene, il Dottore ne ostacolò i piani. Venne aiutato in ciò dal Brigadiere e dalla sostituta di Liz Shaw, Jo Grant. (TV: Terror or the Autons) Visitò poi la prigione di Stangmoor con Jo per una dimostrazione dell'operato della macchina di Keller, un congegno usato per estrarre le emozioni negative dai criminali detenuti. Il Dottore poi scoprì che dietro alla macchina stava il Maestro, ma anche che questi ne aveva perso il controllo; in seguito la macchina venne distrutta ma il Maestro riuscì a fuggire di nuovo. (TV:The Mind of Evil) : The Claws of Axos)]] Quando una specie aliena conosciuta come gli Axos e che sembrava amichevole arrivò sulla Terra, promettendo nuove risorse di energia, il Dottore vide immediatamente dietro la loro farsa: non avevano alcuna intenzione di aiutare la Terra, al contrario pianificavano di prosciugare il pianeta di tutta la sua energia. A questo punto il Dottore incontrò ancora una volta il Maestro, catturato dagli Axos dopo averli condotti sulla Terra, e lo aiutò con il pretesto di abbandonare i suoi compagni della UNIT mentre lavorava con lui per riparare il TARDIS. Quando poi il Maestro scappò ancora una volta, il Dottore riuscì ad intrappolare gli Axos in un loop temporale prima di partire lui stesso. Tuttavia, per il suo dispiacere, i Signori del Tempo avevano anticipato la sua fuga e così avevano riprogrammato il TARDIS per ritornare sempre nel 20esimo secolo. (TV: The Claws of Axos) Quando i Signori del Tempo scoprirono che il Maestro aveva rubato la loro segreta Arma del Giudizio, mandarono il Dottore e Jo a recuperarla sul pianeta Uxarieus, dove incontrarono la resistenza della Società Mineraria Interplanetaria, che tentava di reclamare il possesso del pianeta con mezzi altamente immorali e forzando i coloni a sgombrare, malgrado non fossero in grado di farlo con una nave vecchia e danneggiata. : Colony in Space)]] Traendo profitto dalla situazione, il Maestro si fingeva uno dei Giudici che avrebbe potuto dare una svolta alla situazione in favore dell'IMC. Il Dottore così non ebbe altra scelta se non sottostare ai suoi piani dopo che una tribù aliena gli ebbe rubato il TARDIS; scoprì che il travestimento del Maestro era uno stratagemma per trovare una civiltà dimenticata su Uxarieus, pianificando di prelevare il potere di una delle loro armi. Tuttavia il Dottore trovò l'ultimo nativo uxariano, l'unico sopravvissuto della razza originale del pianeta, e grazie alla sua intelligenza, arrivò a ragionare con lui, convincendolo a distruggere l'arma e tutte le tracce della sua civiltà prima che il Maestro potesse fare un uso sbagliato delle tecnologie che essa possedeva. Il Dottore infine riottenne il suo TARDIS e lasciò il pianeta nelle mani di un vero Giudice. (TV: Colony in Space) Il Dottore scoprì che un "antico male" era assopito a Devil's End e cercò di fermare il Maestro, che si fingeva un vicario rurale, dal richiamare Azal, l'ultimo dei Dæmoni. Azal decise di rendere i suoi poteri al Maestro, e diresse una scarica di energia verso il Dottore per ucciderlo, fino al momento in cui Jo non si mise davanti tra di loro e per proteggerlo disse di uccidere lei al suo posto. Questo atto di sacrificio non aveva senso per Azal, la cui confusione lo distrusse. Il Maestro riuscì a fuggire con Bessie, ma il comando a distanza del Dottore riportò indietro la macchina ed egli venne finalmente catturato dalla UNIT. (TV: The Dæmons) Combattenti per la libertà provenienti da un 22esimo secolo alternativo cercarono di scongiurare un'invasione Dalek tornando indietro nel 20esimo secolo per assassinare uno dei delegati, Reginald Styles, della seconda Conferenza Mondiale per la Pace. Dopo aver seguito la guerriglia nel 22esimo secolo, il Dottore realizzò che le azioni che si pensava essere state compiute da Styles erano invece opera di Shura, uno dei combattenti, fatte in un tentativo fallito per portare a termine la missione. Tornato indietro al 20esimo secolo, il Dottore si assicurò dell'evacuazione dei delegati, dato che il Brigadiere aveva ordinato ai suoi uomini di farsi da parte e lasciare passare i Dalek. Questi, insieme agli Ogron, arrivarono alla ricerca del Dottore, ma vennero entrambi distrutti quando Shura detonò la sua bomba. (TV: Day of the Daleks) Missioni per i Signori del Tempo Pensando di aver riparato il TARDIS, il Dottore e Jo fecero un volo di prova , ma a causa del'intervento dei Signori del Tempo, (PROSA: The Face of the Enemy) il Dottore atterrò accidentalmente sull'orlo di un alto dirupo, che cedette e fece cadere il TARDIS sul fondo dell'abisso, sul pianeta Pedalon. Dopo una cauta risalita nel mezzo di un temporale turbolento, i due riescono a raggiungere la cittadella del Principe di Peladon, dove il Dottore viene creduto un dignitario umano chiamato per presidiare una commissione che valutava la richiesta da parte del pianeta di unirsi alla Federazione Galattica; i delegati di questa erano il Guerriero di Ghiaccio Izlyr, Alfa Centauri e Arcturus. Venne provata la presenza di una cospirazione tra un delegato della Federazione e il Sommo Sacerdote di Peladon, e il Dottore e Jo rivelarono la congiura al principe; a quel punto i delegati cominciarono ad incolparsi a vicenda, con lo stesso Dottore sospettato. : The Curse of Peladon)]] Tuttavia, il Dottore scoprì che i peladoniani adoravano una bestia mitica di nome Aggedor, che venne fuori essere reale. Dopo averla incontrata, imparò che una ninna nanna Venusiana riusciva a calmarla, che temeva il fuoco, e che poteva cadere sotto ipnosi. Aggedor era semplicemente una creatura selvaggia confinata in un tempio della cittadella, ma il Dottore dovette subire una condanna d'esecuzione per aver dissacrato l'interno del suo santuario. Tramite un pretesto, gli fu concesso di combattere per la propria sopravvivenza in una lotta dentro una fossa contro il muto guerriero Grun. Il Dottore vinse e lo risparmiò, dato che in definitiva non era altro che un'anima semplice e spaventata. Poi, il delegato Arcturus si rivelò essere il traditore, che lavorava per Hepesh e che aveva provato ad attaccare il Dottore da sopra la fossa. Tuttavia, Ssorg lo uccise prima che questi potesse fare alcunché al Dottore. Hepesh era contro all'entrata di Peladon nella Federazione perchè era molto attaccato ai vecchi costumi del pianeta, e sapeva che sarebbero presto stati abbandonati nel caso in cui un'alleanza avesse cambiato i modi in cui esso veniva governato. Usò Aggedor per uccidere Torbis, lo lasciò libero per la cittadella causando grande disordine, e coinvolse alcuni Guerrieri di Ghiaccio come per dichiarare le sue intenzioni di sabotare la delegazione, creando dissenso tra le parti. Il Dottore portò Aggedor al principe cosicché potesse venire a sapere della sua presenza, ma Hepesh provò a comandargli per il suo ruolo di Sommo Sacerdote di ucciderlo. Intimidì Aggedor con una torcia, pensando che avrebbe obbedito per la paura, ma al contrario, ciò provocò un suo attacco fatale contro di lui. Con i traditori condannati, le relazioni tra la Federazione e il pianeta migliorarono, e dopo che il TARDIS venne recuperato dall'abisso, il Dottore e Jo dovettero partire immediatamente per l'arrivo del vero delegato della Terra, che in questo modo li fece riconoscere come impostori. (TV: The Curse of Peladon) Il Dottore e Jo visitarono il Maestro, imprigionato su un'isola fortezza. Egli dichiarava di essere cambiato, ma ancora si rifiutava di rivelare dove si trovasse il proprio TARDIS. Come se ne andarono, il direttore, il Colonnello Trenchard, disse che le navi erano scomparse. Così il Dottore investigò, e scoprì che il Maestro aveva manipolato il colonnello grazie al suo senso del dovere in modo che rubasse della strumentazione dalla base navale per costruire una macchina che servisse a controllare i Diavoli Marini, sperando di utilizzarli per la conquista del mondo. Il Dottore entrò nella loro base per provare a intraprendere una serena negoziazione, ma il tutto rimase irrisolto quando quella fu distrutta da cariche abissali. Con i Diavoli Marini distrutti, il Dottore si preparò a tornare dal Maestro in prigione, ma gli fu impossibile dato che lui era riuscito a scappare un'altra volta. (TV: The Sea Devils) I Signori del Tempo ordinarono al Dottore di trasportare un oggetto ad una persona sconosciuta del 30esimo secolo, verso la fine dell'Impero Terrestre, sul mondo coloniale di Solos, dove gli umani stavano diventando orrendi mutanti. Il Dottore, con l'aiuto del professor Sondergaard, scoprì che la trasformazione faceva parte del ciclo naturale della vita soloniana. Uno dei leader della popolazione, Ky, infine completò la sua metamorfosi e uccise il maresciallo di Solos, che aveva fino allora commesso genocidi contro i mutanti. Il Dottore fu un valido aiuto nel trovare il cristallo necessario a provocare la loro trasformazione finale, in modo da far loro ottenere un livello di vita più elevato in prospettiva dell'arrivo del clima estivo del pianeta. (TV: The Mutants) Poi, il Dottore scoprì che il Maestro aveva costruito un congegno conosciuto come TOMTIT, e commissionato a scienziati, Ruth Ingram e Stuart Hyde, di approfondire il suo lavoro all'istituto Newton. Il dispositivo aveva permesso al Maestro di raccogliere vari oggetti dalla storia portandoli fuori dalla loro ambientazione naturale, e di rallentare il tempo; anche se il vero obbiettivo del Maestro era quello di richiamare il Cronivoro Kronos e usare il suo incredibile potere per la conquista. Accidentalmente il Dottore materializzò il suo TARDIS dentro a quello del maestro, chiudendo entrambi in un loop temporale. Dopo molti battibecchi tra i due, il Maestro separò con la forza i loro TARDIS, ma scagliò il Dottore nel Vortice Temporale; fortunatamente, il Dottore poi utilizzò il suo apparato cardiovascolare binario e i circuiti telepatici della nave per comunicare con Jo e istruirla su come rimaterializzarlo all'interno del TARDIS grazie ad un interruttore di emergenza della console. Il Dottore, Jo e il Maestro viaggiarono nell'antica Atlantide per trovare l'altra metà del cristallo necessaria per controllare Kronos, e lì il Dottore e Jo si goderono temporaneamente una vittoria sul Maestro; tuttavia, il fascino di questi vinse la moglie del re Dalios, la regina Galleia, facendola ribellare contro le leggi del marito. Quando una guardia uccise quest'ultimo, tuttavia, Galleia andò contro al Maestro arrabbiata, e richiamò Kronos col cristallo, provocando così la distruzione della città. Il Maestro scappò, e prese con sé in ostaggio Jo: il Dottore minacciò di effettuare una seconda volta il Time Ram, ma il Maestro sapeva che non avrebbe rischiato la sicurezza di Jo. Quella, tuttavia, riuscì a portarlo avanti da sé. Con loro sorpresa, lo stesso Kronos intervenne e disse al Dottore e a Jo di essere al di sopra del bene e del male. Avrebbe garantito loro qualsiasi desiderio avessero, ma voleva infliggere un'eterna punizione al Maestro per aver tentato di controllarlo; così il Dottore, capendo che questo destino sarebbe stato troppo crudele, chiese che il Maestro venisse risparmiato e che con Jo venisse rimandato indietro sulla Terra. (TV: The Time Monster) Contro Omega : The Three Doctors)]] Dalla Terra proveniva un segnale più veloce della luce, trasportando uno strana massa che sembrava intenzionata a catturare il Dottore. Su Gallifrey, i Signori del Tempo infransero la prima regola temporale, portandogli, affinchè lo aiutasse, il Secondo Dottore; quando i due provarono a lavorare insieme, i Signori del Tempo poi richiamarono il Primo Dottore per dirigerli, ma egli venne intrappolato in un vortice temporale e riuscì a materializzarsi solo in parte, finendo per comunicare con loro tramite lo scanner del TARDIS. I Dottori trovarono che dietro a tutto si nascondeva Omega: gli impedirono di portare a termine il suo piano, che gli avrebbe permesso di reinserirsi nel monto fatto di materia da quello di antimateria, e fecero ciò facendolo esplodere con un miscuglio di materia e antimateria. Come ricompensa per i suoi servizi, l'esilio del Dottore venne abolito e lui tornò al TARDIS con Jo per ulteriori avventure nello Spazio e nel Tempo. (TV: The Three Doctors) In libertà Il Dottore e Jo finirono sulla SS Bernice, una nave da carico che attraversava l'Oceano Indiano. Un mostro appariva nel mare, gli eventi continuavano a ripetersi e una mano gigante aveva rubato il TARDIS. In seguito ad indagini scoprirono che erano in realtà all'interno di un miniscopio, un'attrazione aliena che prevedeva numerose ambientazioni in miniatura, che il direttore Vorg e la sua assistente Shirna avevano portato per divertire la popolazione del pianeta Inter Minor. Dopo aver lasciato il miniscopio, il Dottore riportò le creature alla loro casa e distrusse la macchina, riuscendo così a ritornare alle sue normali dimensioni. (TV: Carnival of Monsters) Al momento di tornare sulla Terra, vennero catturati tra le crescenti tensioni tra i pianeti Terra e Draconia. Il Dottore atterrò con la sua nave su un cargo per evitare una collisione, ma non fu in grado di parlare con la ciurma, a causa degli Ogron che salirono a bordo, fuggendo con il TARDIS. Sfortunatamente, uno strano rumore fece in modo che gli umani vedessero gli alieni e pensassero che fossero Draconiani, così da far loro accusare il Dottore e Jo di essere spie e di aver fatto salire gli alieni sulla nave. I due vennero imprigionati sulla Terra, incapaci di dimostrare la loro innocenza. Il Dottore venne mandato su una colonia penale sulla Luna, dove il Partito per la Pace escogitava un metodo per fuggire; mentre Jo fu accolta dal Maestro, che si finse un commissario da Sirio IV e riuscì a far rilasciare il Dottore dopo essere intervenuto per sabotare il piano di fuga del Partito per la Pace. Presto si scoprì che il Maestro stava segretamente collaborando con gli Ogron per provocare le due parti a dichiararsi guerra aperta, sotto gli ordini dei Dalek, e usando suoni ipnotici per convincere gli uomini e i Draconiani che si stessero attaccando a vicenda. I suoi piani per rapire i due fallirono quando la nave violò il territorio draconiano, facendo in modo che la popolazione aliena la sequestrasse e portasse il Dottore, Jo e il Maestro al loro pianeta per affrontare il giudizio del loro imperatore. Fortunatamente, il Dottore riuscì a convincere l'imperatore di essere stati ingannati per attaccare gli umani, così lui lo mandò indietro sulla Terra con suo figlio, il principe di Draconia, per persuadere il presidente sul fatto che tra loro c'era stato un disguido; tuttavia il Maestro mandò gli Ogron ad attaccarli e catturarono Jo. Impossibilitato a tornare indietro perché la Terra e Draconia erano sull'orlo della guerra, il Dottore restò e spiegò l'inganno al presidente. Dovette anche ragionare con l'inflessibile generale John Williams, che si unì alla spedizione per il pianeta Ogron, e il gruppo salvò Jo dopo che questa riuscì a resistere alla tecnologia del Maestro ed ebbe richiesto aiuto via radio. Il Maestro anticipò l'arrivo del Dottore, e pose sia i Dalek che gli Ogron ad aspettarlo. Catturò la squadra di spedizione e promise ad un Dalek d'oro che avrebbe consegnato alla loro razza il Dottore perché venisse sterminato. Tuttavia, Jo si era intascata il congegno a suoni ipnotici del Maestro, e il Dottore lo utilizzò per far credere agli Ogron che i Dalek li stessero terrorizzando. In mezzo al panico, il Maestro mise all'angolo i due prima che recuperassero il TARDIS, e dopo aver puntato un'arma contro il Dottore, sparò inavvertitamente quando gli Ogron lo raggiunsero. Anche se Jo riuscì a prendere l'arma dal Maestro, il suo sparo aveva colpito di striscio la fronte del Dottore e l'aveva ferito gravemente; questi, a malapena cosciente, chiese a Jo di aiutarlo ad entrare nel TARDIS, da cui mandò un messaggio ai Signori del Tempo in cui chiedeva loro di guidare la nave e seguire i Dalek nella loro nuova base. (TV: Frontier in Space) : Planet of the Daleks)]] Jo trasportò il Dottore su una branda nella stanza dei comandi cosicché potesse sdraiarsi e riposare; lui le disse che sarebbe guarito, ma che ci sarebbe voluto tempo: le diede un tricorder per registrare qualunque cosa insolita succedesse mentre rimaneva incosciente, ed entrò in un coma temporaneo. Dopo che si fu svegliato, volle trovare Jo per mostrarle di stare bene, tuttavia, lei l'aveva lasciato per cercare aiuto ed era stata creduta morta da un gruppo di Thal che egli aveva incontrato. Alla fine trovò Jo sana e salva, allo stesso tempo scoprendo che la razza pacifica degli Spiridon era stata forzata alla violenza dai Dalek. Il gruppo scoprì una base con più di diecimila Dalek ibernati, e il Dottore capì che erano vulnerabili all'estremo freddo dopo aver notato che essi erano morti durante la notte che aveva portato su Spiridon temperature al di sotto dello zero. Essi furono eliminati usando le eruzioni naturali di ghiaccio liquido del pianeta contro di loro, liberando così i Thal una seconda volta, gli Spiridon che erano prigionieri, ed eliminando il pericolo che l'esercito di diecimila Dalek avrebbe rappresentato per le razze vicine della galassia. (TV: Planet of the Daleks) Poco dopo aver lasciato Spiridon, il Dottore e Jo conobbero Iris Wildthyme, visitarono Gertrude Stein, e incontrarono Pablo Picasso. (PROSA: The Scarlet Empress) Trasportati sul pianeta Nooma, (PROSA: Speed of Flight) in seguito il Dottore e Jo visitarono il pianeta Karfel e incontrarono Borad e il nonno di Katz. (TV: Timelash) Durante i loro viaggi insieme, i due incontrarono anche Harry Houdini, ad un certo punto prima del 1920. (AUDIO: Smoke and Mirrors) Dopo numerosi tentativi di arrivare su Metebelis III, il Dottore riuscì a farci atterrare il TARDIS, ma venne attaccato da esseri violenti. Sul pianeta, prese un certo cristallo blu. Il Dottore e Jo tornarono sulla Terra e si riunirono col Brigadiere a Llanfairfach, dove la UNIT stava indagando sulla Global Chemicals, se fosse responsabile per l'inquinamento, essendo stata diretta dal computer BOSS. Questo usava il controllo mentale sul personale principale della compagnia, tra cui anche Mike Yates, e pianificava di dominare il mondo basandosi sulla sua iniziale programmazione. Il Dottore ruppe BOSS col cristallo blu, e una volta libero, il capo della compagnia Stevens lo distrusse prima che potesse collegarsi coi computer del resto del mondo. : The Green Death)]] Jo sviluppò in quei pochi giorni una rapida storia d'amore con Clifford Jones, uno scienziato che lavorava al Wholeweal, e una volta che lui le chiese di sposarlo, lei accettò. Il Dottore, faticando per nascondere la sua desolazione, le fece gli auguri e le diede il cristallo blu che aveva preso su Metebelis III come regalo di nozze. Da solo, lasciò discretamente e tristemente i festeggiamenti mentre il Brigadiere proponeva un brindisi in onore degli sposi; allontanandosi con Bessie, un' altra volta da solo. (TV: The Green Death) Sarah Jane Smith : The Time Warrior)]] La giornalista Sarah Jane Smith si finse la propria zia, virologa Lavinia Smith, per ottenere l'accesso al centro di ricerca della UNIT dove scienziati venivano tenuti in custodia protettiva mentre il Dottore indagava sulle scomparse dei loro colleghi. Questi erano stati rapiti da un Sontaran, Linx, e portati nell'Inghilterra del medioevo, dove lavoravano sotto ipnosi per riparare la sua astronave schiantata. In seguito alla morte di Linx e alla distruzione delle sue armi, il Dottore e Sarah iniziarono a viaggiare insieme. (TV: The Time Warrior) Arrivarono nella Londra del 1970 per trovare che era stata evacuata a causa di dinosauri. Questi erano stati portati a Londra attraverso un gorgo temporale in un piano che avrebbe riportato la Terra ad un livello preindustriale. Le menti dietro al piano dell'Operazione Età d'Oro, Whitaker e Charles Grover, furono accidentalmente trasportati in età preistorica. (TV: Invasion of the Dinosaurs) In viaggio verso Florana, il TARDIS riscontrò problemi a causa di un dispositivo che neutralizzava la sua energia, portandolo a schiantarsi contro il pianeta Exxilon. Forzato a posticipare il loro piano di viaggio, i due vennero affrontati dai primitivi abitanti del pianeta con aggressività. Il Dottore incontrò poi membri della Marina Spaziale che cercavano una cura per una piaga spaziale. Anche i Dalek erano atterrati per lo stesso scopo. Loro insieme al Dottore scoprirono la Grande Città degli Exxilon, con una torre che impediva alla tecnologia di lavorare. Il Dottore tentò di disattivarla e di rimuovere il dispositivo; i Dalek ordinarono agli umani di piazzare bombe attorno alla torre per distruggerla, ma così facendo andò distrutta anche la loro nave. (TV: Death to the Daleks) Il Dottore ritornò poi su Peladon con l'intento di incontrarsi con il re, ma accidentalmente arrivò cinquant'anni dopo la sua ultima visita: in quell'arco di tempo il re era morto lasciando sul trono la figlia, la Regina Thalira, a governare in un periodo di discordia, e la continuativa disputa tra la nobilità di Pel e i minatori peggiorò quando visioni di Aggedor attaccarono e uccisero diversi minatori. In seguito ad una rivolta dei minatori, e a causa del sospetto del cancelliere della regina, Ortron, riguardo allo schieramento del Dottore e di Sarah, i due vennero mandati ad affrontare il giudizio di Aggedor, che il Dottore calmò con una ninna nanna venusiana. Secondo la legge peladoniana, lui e la sua compagna vennero quindi scagionati da ogni accusa. Mentre la situazione peggiorava ancora, Alpha Centauri chiese assistenza alla Federazione, che mandò Guerrieri di Ghiaccio; il loro comandante, Azaxyr, minacciò di uccidere degli ostaggi se i minatori si fossero rifiutati di lavorare, e il Dottore riuscì a far riunire le due parti per combattere insieme contro di loro. Dopo una lunga serie di dispute, il Dottore, Sarah e i peladoniani scoprirono che il pianeta era tenuto sotto assedio da Eckersley, un disertore della Federazione, che cercava di manipolare il popolo in modo da far loro rinunciare alle provviste di trisilicato per il proprio guadagno. Con l'aiuto di Gebek, capo dei minatori, e con le risorse della regina, Eckersley e i Guerrieri di Ghiaccio vennero sterminati. Tra i risultati delle rivolte, arrivò una nuova era di pace nella società peladoniana, e Sarah, vedendo come veniva trattata Thalira a causa del proprio genere, si assicurò che le leggi di Peladon considerassero la regina come un vero e proprio sovrano. (TV: The Monster of Peladon) Catturato da un vortice temporale, il Dottore venne trasportato nella Zona della Morte su Gallifrey: lì incontrò una più vecchia Sarah Jane Smith, che già aveva abbandonato la compagnia della sua incarnazione successiva. Insieme viaggiarono fino alla Tomba di Rassilon, dove al vincitore del Gioco di Rassilon sarebbe stata donata l'immortalità. Sul cammino, incontrarono una futura incarnazione del Maestro, che dichiarava di essere stato mandato dai Signori del Tempo per aiutarli; a ciò il Dottore non credette, e si allontanò. Dopo che Bessie venne attaccata dai Cybermen, il Dottore e Sarah incontrarono un Robot Guerriero Raston, che uccidendo i Cybermen diede loro il tempo per scappare. : The Five Doctors)]] Usando utensili per arrampicarsi rubati dal Guerriero Raston, il Dottore e Sarah si arrampicarono fino all'entrata sulla cima della torre dove era custodita la tomba. All'interno, il Dottore incontrò immagini illusorie di Liz Shaw e Mike Yates, e infine raggiunse la tomba, dove si riunì con la sua prima e seconda incarnazione per studiare gli scritti sulla struttura. Arrivò il Quinto Dottore, sotto il controllo di Borusa, che aveva trasportato lì le diverse incarnazioni per aiutarlo a ricevere l'immortalità. Quando questi parlò con Rassilon e accettò l'offerta di immortalità, fu tramutato in pietra e sistemato dentro la tomba. (TV: The Five Doctors) Morte Al quartier generale della UNIT il Dottore si incontrò un potente chiaroveggente, Herbert Clegg, visto durante uno spettacolo ambulante, per poter trovare la fonte delle sue abilità; tuttavia, prima di poter iniziare gli esperimenti, ricevette un pacco da Jo in cui lei gli rimandava indietro il cristallo di Metebelis III che lui le aveva regalato: dei facchini indiani le avevano infatti detto che non avrebbero avuto niente a che fare con lei e suo marito se non se ne fosse disfatta immediatamente, altrimenti il cristallo avrebbe portato loro sfortuna. Clegg guardò nel cristallo, e facendo ciò vide un'immagine spaventosa di ragni extraterrestri che gli provocò un infarto. Il Dottore e la UNIT scoprirono che strane vicende riguardanti un ritiro meditativo di monaci tibetani erano strettamente collegate ad una mostruosa colonia di ragni su Metebelis III. Qui, il Dottore incontrò il suo vecchio mentore, K'anpo Rimpoche, che subìto un attacco dai ragni si rigenerò. I ragni iniziarono a cercare il cristallo uccidendo chiunque si mettesse sulla loro strada e il Dottore realizzò che la scelta di portarlo con sè era stata sin dall'inizio un grave errore. Per salvare il suo maestro, i suoi amici e l'intero universo dai ragni, il Dottore espose se stesso ad una dose enorme di radiazioni per distruggere la rete del Ragno Regina (The Great One): le permise di tornare in possesso del cristallo, e ciò la portò ad ottenere un potere psichico immenso, che tuttavia, non potendolo sopportare, la distrusse insieme ai suoi ragni. Il Dottore così scappò da Metebelis III orrendamente irradiato. (TV: Planet of the Spiders) : Planet of the Spiders)]] Bloccato a viaggiare nel Vortice Temporale per dieci anni, con le radiazioni che lentamente erodevano il proprio corpo, (PROSA: Love and War) il TARDIS infine lo portò nel suo laboratorio alla UNIT, dove collassò sul pavimento in presenza di Sarah Jane e del Brigadiere. Guardando Sarah, tentò di confortarla, ma non fece in tempo a finire le proprie ultime parole che morì. La proiezione psichica di K'anpo Rimpoche apparve di fronte ai due, promettendo loro che il Dottore sarebbe stato bene e dandogli una "piccola spinta" così che le cellule potessero iniziare la rigenerazione. Il Dottore ricominciò a respirare e si rigenerò nella sua quarta incarnazione. (TV: Planet of the Spiders) en:Third Doctor bg:Третият Доктор es:Tercer Doctor fr:Troisième Docteur nl:Derde Doctor ro:Al Treilea Doctor ru:Третий Доктор Categoria:Signori del Tempo Categoria:Residenti di Gallifrey Categoria:Incarnazioni del Dottore Categoria:Individui che viaggiano nel tempo Categoria:Personale della UNIT Categoria:Astronauti Categoria:Individui modificati biologicamente Categoria:Individui che hanno assistito alla rigenerazione Categoria:Individui del 20esimo secolo Categoria:Terzo Dottore